Excursión al monte Ebott: isekai
by Baquevory
Summary: Un día, en mi grupo de WhatsApp favorito comentaron que querían hacer una excursión al monte Ebott. Al principio me pensaba que estaban de cachondeo, pero no era capaz de imaginar el follón en el que degeneraría todo aquello...
1. Capítulo 1-1

**Excursión al monte Ebott: isekai**

**CAPÍTULO I**

**1**

Es habitual en mí el estar durante varias horas sin mirar una sola vez el móvil, a pesar de que se me acumulen infinidad de mensajes en los grupos de WhatsApp.

En concreto, hay un grupo en el que la cantidad de mensajes puede ser absolutamente disparatada si se le ignora durante determinado tiempo.

Ese grupo tiene por nombre «Almendrero de Doraemon», y en él estamos reunidos varios amigos que años atrás nos conocimos por Internet.

Y con años atrás no me refiero a dos o tres años, si no a hace más o menos una década.

Casi todos allí nos conocimos, tiempo ha, en diversos foros de Nintendo; actualmente cada uno ha seguido con su vida, pero seguimos teniendo muchos puntos en común, y la afición a los videojuegos es uno de ellos.

Un día como otro cualquiera entré a WhatsApp después de estar 3 horas trabajando, y encontré el grupo tenía más de un centenar de mensajes.

Me resultó difícil entender de qué estaban hablando.

Decían no sé qué sobre ir al monte Ebott, pero yo en ese momento supuse que estaban de cachondeo.

Por mirar poco el WhatsApp y por no meterme casi nada en Internet estoy muy desactualizado de la mayor parte de los memes y de las formas de humor que pululan por la red; a causa de esto, me cuesta un poco pillar los cachondeos internos que se traen en el grupo, y esto en ocasiones da lugar a pequeñas mofas hacia mí, sobre todo porque no suelo pillar la ironía.

Por este motivo ni se me ocurrió pensar que pudieran estar hablando en serio, pero tampoco entendía el punto de la broma.

Les dije entonces que me explicarán por qué tanto cachondeo, pero ellos insistían en decir que hablaban en todo momento en serio; que habían descubierto que el monte Ebott realmente existía, y que pretendían viajar hasta allí de verdad.

Hubo uno de ellos que, harto de mi insistencia, me dijo que lo mirara en Google Maps.

Pensé, por un momento, que les debía parecer muy divertido hacerme mirar Google Maps para consultar sobre un monte que ni siquiera existe; no obstante, no iba a saber la verdad aquella broma hasta que no la llevase hasta el final.

Por ello, y muy a mi pesar, acabé metiéndome a Google Maps para consultar tamaña tontería.

Lo que allí encontré me dejó completamente a cuadros.


	2. Capítulo 1-2

**2**

Efectivamente, ahí estaba.

El monte Ebott en Google Maps.

Había una ubicación que se llamaba así.

Y estaba no muy lejos de Málaga.

¡De Málaga!

Por un momento pensé que debía tratarse de algún tipo de broma ideada por los fans de Undertale.

Cliqué entonces en esa ubicación, y vi que estaba marcada como «atracción turística».

Desde luego, si era una broma estaba bien montada.

Me fijé entonces en los comentarios, y pude darme cuenta de que la mayoría eran referencias a Undertale y al gigantesco agujero que te llevaba hasta al mundo de los monstruos.

No había una sola reseña que hablase del supuesto monte Ebott real.

Tampoco había imágenes.

Intenté buscar más información en Google, pero fue inútil; intenté buscar imágenes, pero solamente aparecían screenshots de Undertale.

Me di por vencido y acabé aceptando que, en efecto, el monte Ebott existía; que seguramente fuese alguna montaña irrelevante, bautizada así sepa dios por qué; y que si tenía comentarios en Google Maps se debía únicamente al fandom de Undertale.

Pese a todo, interpreté que en el grupo de WhatsApp estaban en todo momento de broma y que no tenían intención de ir allí de verdad.

Sin embargo, la broma parecía continuar y yo ya me empezaba a hartar.

Después de un par de horas, les advertí que la gracia había terminado mucho tiempo atrás.

Entonces se indignaron y empezaron a decir no sé qué de que no me tomaba en serio sus sueños o algo así.

Me empezaron a comparar con Bellamy de _One Piece_.

Intervino entonces uno de mis amigos, Sudwig, que empezaba a ponerse nervioso ante mi desconcierto.

Me explicó que, en efecto, aunque el monte Ebott careciese de cualquier tipo de interés turístico tenían ellos intención de organizar un viaje hasta allí, inspirados por toda la movida del Área 51, solo porque les hacía gracia el concepto, y porque les parecía divertido pasar de esa forma un día entre amigos.

Empecé entonces a creerme que lo del monte Ebott iba totalmente en serio, e incluso me planteé acompañarles en la excursión.

Entonces empezaron a comentar que también se vendría «Piccolo».

Piccolo.

El de _Dragon Ball_.


	3. Capítulo 1-3

Poco a poco, me fui dando cuenta de que en mi maravillosa provincia de Ciudad Real no me quedaban muchos planes interesantes para lo que quedaba de verano.

Acompañar a mi grupo de WhatsApp, el Almendrero, en su quijotesca excursión a un monte que parecía llamarse como el de un videojuego era mi única opción aparente.

Al final me decidí a ello.

Estar tantos días amargado en mi casa, sin nada interesante que hacer ni más compañía posible que la de gente rústica, sin cultura y sin conversación, era un agobio absoluto por el que yo no quería pasar, aun a costa de despeñarme haciendo senderismo por una zona que no estuviese habilitada para ello.

En el Almendrero acogieron bien mi decisión; muchos de ellos, en especial Sudwig, tenían ganas de conocerme en persona y aquello parecía ser la oportunidad definitiva.

Huelga decir que mi relación con todo el grupo había mejorado muchísimo, incluyendo a Kuri, con el que nunca había tenido más que rencillas constantes.

Sin embargo, me irritaba muchísimo que insistieran tanto en la broma de Piccolo.

No sé dónde le veían la diversión a intentar hacerme creer, por activa y por pasiva, que un namekiano nos iba a acompañar en la excursión.

No sé si estaban motivados por aquella vez, allá en 2007, en el que un colega de un foro me hizo creer que para poder instalar correctamente una PlayStation X tenían que venir unos gnomos a conectártela.

Os juro que esta historia es totalmente cierta y que no estoy flanderizando para nada a mi yo del pasado; tengo testigos, y podéis preguntarles si así gustáis.

Todo empezó con cuando me dio por querer jugar al Final Fantasy VII pese a tener un ordenador con 256 megas de RAM... pero eso es otra historia en la que no conviene detenerse ahora.

Sé que os irrita que no avance la acción; trasladémonos, por tanto, al lugar de los hechos. Pongamos que ya he llegado a Córdoba, que le he dado a mis padres las excusas convenientes para que me dejen ir y que estoy ahora mismo en casa de Sudwig, con Kuri y King Dani; Kenshi estaba al llegar, y esperábamos al avión de Borja para aquella misma noche.

Partíamos al día siguiente; con Manolo nos íbamos a reunir en cuanto llegásemos a Málaga.

No recuerdo qué estábamos haciendo ni sobre qué estábamos hablando; pero me fue satisfactorio comprobar que ya habían terminado con la broma de Piccolo, o al menos eso parecía, porque no seguían insistiendo en ello.

Llegó entonces Kenshi.

Todos sabemos que este es, de todos los integrantes del Almendrero, el miembro más misterioso; por no saber, no sabemos ni cómo es físicamente, y hasta contemplamos la idea de que pueda ser una Inteligencia Artificial; pese a todo, allí estaba, en la habitación de la casa de Sudwig, y yo ahora debería decir que me llamó mucho la atención verlo en persona, y también debería describirlo... pero no es el caso.

El aspecto de Kenshi no me importó una puta mierda porque iba acompañado de Piccolo.

LITERALMENTE.

El de Dragon Ball, ¿eh?

El mismo personaje.

El namekiano, el alien verde.

En la vida real.

En casa de Sud.


End file.
